La Felicidad se Manifiesta DGDFIII
by Daf Malfoy
Summary: la tercera parte de despuès de la guerra sigue...


Capítulo III

La felicidad se manifiesta

Después de este raro encuentro Hermione apareció en la Sala de un departamento, muy bien amueblado, bastante amplio y muy limpio, al principio estaba desorientada, ella no conocía este lugar, la verdad no se acordaba cómo había desaparecido, hacía mucho que no lo necesitaba, solo un par de veces y eso porque llegaba tarde a clase, pero ahora no sabía donde estaba, recordaba que quería escapar de Malfoy _uf!_ Pensó Hermione al recordar lo sucedido _de haber salido corriendo me hubiera alcanzado_.

Comenzó a mirar todo, estaba en la casa de una mago, lo sabía por algunos libro en el estante. "El Quidditch a través de los tiempos" "Los mejores guardianes del mundo" "Tácticas para ser un mejor guardián" y algunos títulos parecidos.

Iba a tomar lo que parecía un álbum de fotos cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, se acercó y viò una puerta entre abierta, caminó hacia ella, esas voces se le hacían conocidas, vagamente las recordaba

_Si es muy bello y muy tranquilo_ decía una voz de mujer

Entonces recordó, se encontraba en casa de Ron, al querer salir de los brazos de Malfoy había pensado en el único lugar cercano al que podía ir, pero como nunca había estado ahí, así que no reconocía nada. Caminó hacia la habitación de donde venían las voces Harry le había pedido que fuera a casa de Ron que le tenían una sorpresa.

Entró en una habitación azul con blanco muy bellamente decorada, con muebles blancos, en el fondo se encontraban Ginny y Harry sentados en un sofá y Luna el un sillón.

_¿Que onda Hermione?_ Le dijo Luna con ese tono siempre amigable _¿Cómo entraste?_

_Pues,... eh... me aparecí_ Dijo Hermione Vagamente

_¿Te sucede algo Hermione?_ Dijo Ginny mirándola preocupada

_Estas como perdida_ dijo Harry

_No... eh... estoy bien lo que sucede es que, hacía mucho que no me aparecía y quedé un poco tonta_

_¿Segura que es eso?_ Dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos

_Si_ dijo Hermione desviando la mirada, Ginny, al igual que Harry estaba preparándose para ser Auror y les enseñaban Oclumancia así que Hermione no tenía ganas de que Ginny supiera lo que le acababa de suceder. _Pues bien, ya estoy aquí_ dijo Hermione más segura _que era esa sorpresa que me tenían_

_¡Pues que ya eres Tía!_ Dijo una voz a su espalda

Hermione se volteó y viò a Ron trayendo una Jarra de jugo

_¡Cómo!_ Dijo Hermione sorprendida _¡Que ya soy tía! uf que rápido pasa el tiempo ,y donde esta mi sobrino_

_Aquí_ dijo Luna y señaló la cuna que había a su lado

Hermione se acercó y viò a un hermoso bebé envuelto en una sabanita azul encontraste a su escaso cabello rojizo, lo tomó y le diò un beso en su cabeza

_Es hermoso_ Dijo Hermione cautivada, siempre le habían gustado los niños _Se parece un poco a su papá_ Ron sonrió orgulloso _y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?_

_Jason_ dijo Ron _es un nombre fuerte_

_Harry y yo seremos sus padrinos_ dijo Ginny

_Que bien _dijo Hermione sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al bebé

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron, poniendo al tanto a Hermione sobre lo que no sabía por estar alejada del ellos.

Se enteró de que Ron había conseguido un puesto en los Chudley Cannons, su equipo favorito de Quidditch, y que le pagaban muy bien, había sido nombrado uno de los mejores guardianes del mundo, Luna por su parte, trabajaba en el quisquilloso, pero ya no era la niña fantasiosa de antes, ahora, gracias a Hermione, se había vuelto una mujer de hechos, que no daba por sentado nada que no hubiera visto, aunque de vez en cuando se imaginaba cosas, Pero había ayudado a que la revista de su padre fuera tomada más enserio y una de las mejores, aunque de eso también tenía un poco de mérito Harry, quien por su parte se encontraba en el curso para Aurores junto con Ginny, pero cada uno especializado en algo, Harry se centró más en los mortìfagos y otros magos tenebrosos, ya que no todos habían desaparecido a la caída de voldemort, Por su parte Ginny había decidido ocuparse de los Muggles, ella era más como una investigadora de casos Muggles, y se dedicaba a perseguir a los magos que se burlaban de ellos.

Le contaron que Malfoy era aprendiz de Auror también, aunque su padre preferia seguir ganándose el dinero como antes, Draco había decidido limpiar un poco el apellido Malfoy trabajando y esforzándose, así que era compañero de Harry y buenos amigos.

Ya era muy tarde cuando se retiraron de casa de Ron, Hermione se quedò en casa de Harry que como a había dicho era grande y podía quedarse cómodamente.

Cuando llegaron, Dobby los recibió con un regaño.

_Señor Potter que hacía fuera a estas horas, no ve que todavía andan por ahí sueltos algunos seguidores del señor tenebroso que quieren vengarse_

_No te preocupes Dobby estábamos en casa de Ron, nos acabamos de aparecer aquí a fuera_ dijo Harry Para calmar al elfo. Hermione y Ginny se rieron ya que se veía que Dobby los había estado esperando, tenía su pijama puesta su gorro y sus pantuflas, todas de diferentes colores y tamaños, lo que lo hacía ver muy chistoso.

Entraron a la casa y vieron a Winky dormida en la alfombra de la casa

_Discúlpela usted seño_ dijo Dobby _no aguantó mucho despierta_

_Esta bien Dobby ya váyanse a dormir_ les dijo RAI

Dobby le mostró a Hermione una habitación amplia para huéspedes, donde se quedaría y se retiró a dormir.

Hermione se acostó en la suave cama, pero a pesar de estar muy cansada no podía dormir, le seguía dando vueltas el encuentro con Malfoy y lo que le había propuesto, nunca se habría imaginado que eso pasaría sin embargo, estaba pasando. No sabía que hacer pero sabía que tenía que decidir pronto.


End file.
